club_penguin_pookie_fan_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Life of a Cancer
This is a life of a cancerous Pukie named Chloe The Thot and her cunt wista Chelsea The Mutt. They get picked by a rich thot which has a MELD called Paige who bullies the wistas. This is their bs story: Chapter 1: All About Chloe and Chelsea Chloe and Chelsea's POV Wewo- *''coughs vomit and blood''*, we are Chloe The Thot and Chelsea The Mutt. We are 3 year old wetwarded and autiswik wistas and we are bwest whorez. We always gwet bweaten and we wike dis hehee bwut no mumus wike us waaaaaaah am si a. We always wanted a mumu in wife. This is our story *''PUNCHED''* WAAAAAAAAAH! Chapter 2: Getting Picked For Once Chloe's POV We sat in the rusty old wagon waiting for a mumu. " Mwe bwored Chelsea, mwe want a mumu for once!" I groaned. " Mwe mow, we aways gwet pwicked bwy mom member mumus!" replied Chelsea. Then a golden limo pulled up at the corner of the pwet shop. A Mumu sassy sways wearing a long golden dress out of the limo and pose for a bwunch of cameras. " Mwe want that mumu Chelsea!" I gasped. " Mwe two!" giggled Chelsea. The mumu looked with her crystal blue eyes. " Who is swe pwicking. I bwet it wont bwe us wike always!" Chelsea thought. She glared at us and ran over to us. " Awwwh, your so adorable little cutie wuties hiya!" said the mumu. " Wewo pwetty missy moo!" mwe and Chelsea said. We gwot scooped up and twirled us in the warm summer breeze. She said in our wittle mushy ears that would woo wike to bwe my pwincess. " Weally! Wes Pwease!" Chelsea and mwe whispered. The mumu twook us to her golden limo. Chapter 3: Our new home Chelsea's POV The golden limo stopped at a huge penthouse. " Wowie!" giggled Chloe. We got carried into the iggy and there was a babysitter with another pookie. " Thank you for babysitting Paige while I got these two cuties!" smiled the mumu. " Oh your welcome!" replied the babysitter. "Paige, these are your new wistas!" sniggered mumu. " MWE MOT WANT WISTAS WITH MO BOA ON!" shouted Paige. " Well Paige, its fine." replied mumu. " I tink swe is a MELD!" mwe whispered to Chloe. " Mwe agwee with woo wista!" whispered Chloe back. " Now Chloe and Chelsea, do you want some Elmo pancakes!" smiled Mumu. " Wes we do!" we both swaid. " Little cuties eh!" giggled Mumu. She cooked mwe, Chloe and Paige's pancakes. We sat at the twable and ate our dinner. " MWE MEVER SITTING AT THE TABLE WITH UGWY WISTAS!" yelled Paige. " PAIGE SIT AT THE TABLE RIGHT NOW!" shouted Mumu. We ate our pancakes then it was bedtime Chapter 4: Bedrooms = Chloe's POV = Our mumu scooped us up and twook us two our new woom. Our woom was wonderful and Paige had our own woom seperate from us. " Now, you two! You have daycare tomorrow cuties! This is a story of a little princess!" said Mumu and read the story. Chelsea and mwe slept through the story. Chelsea dreamed of mwe and her riding on a unicorn and mwe dreamed of meeting Elmo with wista Chapter 5: Daycare and Trip = Chelsea's POV = Mumu came into our room and said " Wake up cuties! Its time for daycare" smiled Mumu. Paige was standing behind mumu with her black and pink spotty dress. " Get dressed wittle meanies!" Paige said. We wooked in our pink wardrobe and we found a ballet dress each. " Wets pwut this dwess on!" smiled Chloe. Mumu scooped mwe, Chloe and Paige up and took us to her golden limo. We sat in our pink fuzzy car seats and watched some Teddy Town on the pop-up TV :D. We arrived at the Puffle Hotel Daycare and walked through the old doors. Our Mumu walked us to the Ladybird Room which is our daycare room. The teacher's name was Mrs Woods. " Ok class, we have some new students. May I introduce.. Chloe and Chelsea!" said Mrs Woods. Me and Chloe walked up to the front and twold some tings about us. " We are going to the Pookie Playplace for a Pookie Contest!" Mrs Woods smiled. All the pookies in our cwass cheered and got on the bus. There was an pop-up TV in the bus so we watched Bunny Barn. " Ewwie Bewie! Bunny Barn is for bwabies! WUCKY DUCKY!" squealed Paige. " PAIGE!" Mrs Woods snapped. " Be NICE or else!" she said. "TINE!" she yelled. Chapter 6: Arriving at the trip = Chloe's POV = We finally arrived and got off the bus. Chelsea and mwe went in so excited. "Hello! I am here to drop these little munchkins off for the pookie contest your having today!" smiled Mrs Woods. "Pookie contest? MO!! Mwe mot want to weave mwy family!" I cwied. " Aww dont worry. You can bring the prizes home to your family!" said the lady who was running the pookie contest. " Owh!" mwe said. " Alright pookies! Time for the pookie contest. If you win you will get prizes but not just toys!" smiled the lady. " WAY!!!" we all screamed. "Can Emma the biggy come in please!" she said. " Thats a stupid prize!!" said Paige. " And Maddison the uppie!" introduced the lady. The pookie contest began. " First theme is christmas!" said the lady. Mwe got out mwy santa hat and santa dress and black boots and put them on. Mwe hope mwe win this theme = Chelsea's POV = Wowie, christmas is easy. Mwe gwot out my christmas tree outfit and pwut it on! = Paige's POV = Christmas, are you SERIOUS! That is far two easy and mwe gwonna beat those tubbots! Mwe cwopy cat Chloe. Chapter 7: Pookie Contest = "Chloe's POV = " Out is... Izzy sorry!" said the lady. " Awww!" sighed Izzy, who is in our class at daycare. " Well done Izzy!" Chelsea said. " Chloe can choose theme!" smiled the lady. " WAY!! Teme is mumu!" mwe said. Mwe got out a sidetied too wig and some diva shades. I also put on a pink sparkly dress and pink high heels! = Chelsea's POV = Wow! Mumu is easy as well. Mwe cwose a blonde curly hair wig and eyelashes. Mwe also put on a puffle with sunglasses shirt on and blue trainers. = Paige's POV = Mumu seriously! I got out a Glamorous wig and golden diva shades and a golden dress and golden shoes! = Chloe's POV = " Out is... Chelsea sorry!" the lady says. " Awwwww!" cried Chelsea. "Paige can choose theme!" " WAY!! TEME IS QUEEN EVERYONE!" yelled Paige. It was only mwe and Paige. Mwe put on mwy queen's crown and queen dress. Mwe hopefully will win = Paige's POV = Mwe copycat Chloe. = Chloe's POV = " DID WOO COPY MWE!" I yelled at Paige. " WES BECAUSE MWE HATE WOO AND MWE MOT WANT WOO TO WIN!" hollered Paige. " Out is.... PAIGE!" says the lady. " MO! MWE MOT OUT! CHLOE IS OUT!" Paige screamed. " But Paige, you copied Chloe. I saw it with my own two eyes!" replied the lady. " SHUT UP YOU MOTHER ......!" she said. Mrs Woods was shocked. " PAIGE THIS INSTANT! DO NOT SWEAR AT THAT LADY! I'm terribly sorry miss," shouted Mrs Woods. Chapter 8: Going Home = Paige's POV = Mrs Woods dragged me out of the pookie contest and put mwe on the bus. " MWE MAD AT CHLOE! SHE A SORE LOSER!" mwe yelled. " BE QUIET PAIGE! Woo embarrased me and the whole class!" snapped Mrs Woods. I saw Chloe, Chelsea and Emma and Maddison come onto the bus. I was jelly (jealous). The bus came bwack to daycare and our mumu was here. " Now who are these?" asked mumu. " They are bwiggy and uppie!" smiled Chloe. Chapter 9: Biggy and Uppie settled = Chloe's POV = Mumu carried us into her limo and we watched Teddy Town on the way home. We arrived home and biggy and uppie were surprised at the house. Chelsea carried uppie in. " Wet mwe name it!" I said. " Mo mwe name it mot woo Cwloe!" replied Paige. " Wes mwe name it Fuzz Ball or Noodle? Which won Chelsea?" mwe asked. " I tink Noodle will bwe bwest!" smiled Chelsea. " Mwe two!" mwe smiled. " MO! SUNSHINE IS BWEST!" yelled Paige. " MO! NOODLE IS BWEST!" hollered Chelsea. " GIRLS WHAT IS GOING ON!" shouted mumu. " Mwe want Noodle as name mot Sunshine!" cwied mwe and Chelsea. " Well Chloe, you said her name was Maddison so its Maddison!" smiled Mumu. " BWUT MUMU!" cried Paige. Mwe and Chelsea pwayed with uppie. Paige went to biggy and asked her to kick us! And Emma the biggy did kick us. "MUMU! EMMA KICKED US!" Chelsea cried. "THAT MOT TWUE! CHLOE KICKED EMMA FIRST!" Paige snapped. "Girls! Why on earth are you fighting!" mumu said. "BECAUSE EMMA KICKED US AND ITS TRUE!" I cried. "MO ITS F**KING MOT!" Paige yelled. "CHLOE! CHELSEA! EMMA! PAIGE! STOP IT AT ONCE! IF YOU FIGHT ONE MORE TIME YOU ARE IN TIMEOUT AND SEPARATED ALL DAY YOU UNDERSTAND!" mumu screamed. "Otay mumu! Sorry mumu!" we said. Chapter 10: Timeout = Chelsea's POV = "If you fight one more time you are in timeout and separated al day you understand! BLEH!" Paige mimiced. I am not GOING in TIMEOUT! "Its YOUR fault Chloe and Chelsea!! YOU STARTED IT!" Emma yelled. "Mo! It wasn't us, all we did was suggest a name for Maddison!" Chloe hollered. "Shut up idiot!" Paige said, rolling her eyes. "Why don't woo BE QUIET TOO Paige!" I snarled. "Why why why! I am older than you I am 5 years old, you and Chloe are only three so gonna boss me around? NO YOUR NOT!" she replied. "Don't make me beat you up!" I thought in my head. "Oh yeah lets fight!" Paige laughed. I pushed Paige to the floor and started punching her. "HEY! THAT HURTS!" squealed Paige and started to kick me. "CHELSEA! STOP!!" Chloe screamed. "Shut up Chloe!" Emma growled and pushed her to the ground. "I AM GOING TO STAB YOU IN THE BACK!" Paige screamed and ran to get a knife. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted. Mumu came in. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOUR?" she asked. "Paige mimiced what you said, Emma blamed us, Paige called us an idiot, Chelsea snarled at her, Paige said mean things that she is older than her, Chelsea pushed her, Emma called me shut up and then Paige was going to stab Chelsea in the back!" Chloe explained. "RIGHT! TIMEOUT IN YOUR ROOMS FOR THE REST OF THE DAY NOW!" mumu yelled. I walked to mine and Chloe's room. Mumu opened the door and said "Chloe come with me sweetheart!" Chapter 11: Chelsea!!! = Chloe's POV = Mumu took my hand and lead me to a spare room. "I am sorry Chloe, I said that everyone will be separated and you are going to sleep in here tonight ok!" mumu said. The room had black walls, a white floor, spider webs, a wood bed and a blanket and pillow. I didn't like the room. It was scary. I wish Chelsea was with me. I wish Mr Teddy was with me. I wish my toys were with me. I sat down on my bed and wiped a tear from my eye. "Why did I win that pookie contest, why did I get Emma and Maddison!" I thought. Its just terrible! It wasn't even my fault. "CHELSEA!! COME HERE PLEASE!!!!" I screamed. I began to cry. "Yes Chloe?" Chelsea said. "I I am running away from this iggy! I don't like it here! If you want to come with me pack all of your stuff because I am going!" I cried. "NO! I wanna stay Chloe, if you wanna run off thats fine!" Chelsea yelled. "Goodbye forever Chelsea!" I smiled and closed my door. I went to our bedroom and packed all of my stuff. Chapter 12 - My New Life Begins = Chloe's POV = I climbed out of our window from the iggy. I walked down Snowy Avenue and turned the corner. There was the plaza with the pet shop where my mumu adopted me. I forgot to write a letter to my mumu so I wrote one. It said: Dear Mumu, You may be looking for me right now. I have run away from this house. It is just so dramatic. I didn't want to run away but if Paige wasn't here and Emma, I wouldn't of. The reason why I have run away is because Paige and Emma keep on causing too much drama and bully me and Chelsea. It is just so horrible to live in a home which bullies me. I am so so sorry mumu :(. I just had to leave this famfam its out of control. From your old pookie, Chloe Mae Woods. I ventured in to the petshop and guess who I saw. Chelsea and I's old friend, Alex. "Alex! Long time no see!" I smiled running over to Alex. "Chloe! Its you! Wait a second, where is Chelsea?" he asked. "Well, Chelsea is still at my mumu's house!" I told Alex. "Why?" Alex asked. "Well its a long story! Me and Chelsea got adopted into a big family who had a MELD. I won a pookie contest one day and I adopted a biggy and an uppie. We were arguing to see who's uppie name would get picked but the uppie's name was Maddison. Then, we had a big fight and we got put in timeout. Mumu put me in an empty room. I asked Chelsea if she wanted to run away with me but she didn't so thats why she is at home!" I explained. "Wow! The MELD and the biggy must be really mean!" Alex smiled. "Lets get adopted together!" I suggested. We sat on the steps waiting for a mumu to come in. "Look! Theres a mumu!" pointed out Alex. She was dark green with nothing on. "No thank you Alex!" I thought. That mumu picked a non-rare pookie. After the non-member mumu, a pretty Ford jet landed in front of the petshop. Walked out the jet was a pink penguin, with the sidetied, blue diva shades, a blue boa, a black dress with a small golden jacket, a green purse and high heels. "I WANT THE MUMU!!" screamed another pookie over by the coloring pens and paper. I wonder how Chelsea is doing. Chapter 13: WHY DID YOU DO THIS CHLOE?!! = Chelsea's POV = TBA